


Poison

by Elenedhel



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenedhel/pseuds/Elenedhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's what passed between Glaurung and Azaghâl in the Battle of Unnumbered Tears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Epica's song "Chasing the dragon".

"Free my mind, heal my scars, erase the past   
Dark days to forget and memories to last   
In my heart... "

Fire.

Giant flames stretched across the field claiming bodies, animals, weapons and the very green grass.

Azaghâl had never seen such beast and the terror that followed it. It’s sharp claws tore mercilessly, it’s wings against the wind produced the sound of despair, it’s monstrous size. However, it’s most terrible weapon was it’s tongue.

\- The Lord of Belegost fight in vain. - Glaurung, the oldest of Angband of calamities said. His voice deep and alluring.

Azaghâl knew that he had no chances. Glaurung would delude him with words that would lead to his death, inevitably. The dwarf wielded his sword but the dragon did not seem to mind the smallness of his opponent.

\- Defend our land against the Elder Power is no useless mission. - His mind searched for a way out. His eyes darted around the dragon's body, looking for a weakness before the enemy did.

\- But it is. Have no doubts about my master’s skills, however, a sand castle can fall even if the wind does not blow.

The dwarf knew that to be true. The alliances between the races were fragile and even the common goal could be easily pushed aside in favor of personal ambition.

Pleased to see his words bewitching the enemy, Glaurung went further.

\- Men, you cannot trust them. They’ll do anything for power. The elves are greedy for this land because here they’re free. And yet, none of them have great love for the dwarves ...

"We all have our flaws that can make us obscene"

\- You, Beast, was created by the master of deception. What you know is what your master wants you to know.  
The air seemed heavier and silence reigned. Only the two enemies there as if in a place other than the battlefield.

"The dragon is wreaking havoc in my brain  
Plays my emotion, a never ending game"

\- I know the truth that everyone is afraid to see. Make no mistake, master dwarf . Your race will be the first to perish, it’s glory and grandeur forgotten, consumed by the Children of Ilúvatar as they grow.

"Poison is slowly seeping through my veins  
Stealing the only dignity in me"

\- We are also children of Ilúvatar!

Glaurung laughed. Laughed at his enemy and his fate.

Laughed and cried out in pain because Azaghâl had pierced him with the sword for in his arrogance the dragon had underestimated his opponent. And yet Glaurung managed to crush the dwarf with one of his legs, as Azaghâl committed the same mistake of his enemy.

Many fell in the Battle of Unnumbered Tears, but the fall of the Lord of Belegost was so felt by the dwarves that they took the body of their lord, singing in his honor, passing through the madness of the battle.

"Nothing will be forever gone  
Memories will stay and find their way  
What goes around will come around  
Don't deny your fears  
So let them go and fade into light  
Give up the fight here"

However, no one dared to disturb them.


End file.
